Faire la Haine, pas l'Amour
by Titipo
Summary: Pendant que les couples se forment dans "Snegurotchka", le Carniste et le Vegan apprennent à s'apprivoiser... à leur façon. Lemon Vegiste.


**Il y a presque deux mois, j'ai lu ceci : _"Le vegan-carniste bordel, tu veux ma mort :'( j'ai imaginé leur coït, vraiment VRAIMENT putain, j'ai saigné du nez là /3"..._**

**Bah le voilà \o/(Coucou, Julia xD)**

**Ceci est donc la partie lemon vegiste ellipsée dans mon OS Snegurotchka. C'est mon troisième lemon. J'ai fais de mon mieux pour être cohérente et pas trop répititive ^^**

**Disclaimer de mon cooooeeeeuuuur (je vais très bien): Le Vegan et le Carniste ne sont pas à moi, ainsi que les autres personnages présent ici qui sont la propriété de Kriss et de Mathieu pour... deux d'entre eux si je ne me trompe pas.**

**Je remercie ma ptite lapine de bêta qui a corrigé cet OS en un temps juste recors. Bravo et merci à elle, vraiment ! **

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

><p>Il voyait l'agneau suivre gentiment sa mère, s'abreuver dans une flaque et arracher l'herbe verte à l'aide de ses petites dents inoffensives. Il le voyait s'ébrouer sous la pluie, bêler adorablement derrière son troupeau, dormir paisiblement à la belle étoile...<p>

— Alors ?

La voix de son camarade près de lui le ramena sur Terre, la vision se changea en un rôti fumant au centre d'une assiette tendue à bout de bras. Avec un froncement de sourcil, il la repoussa et détourna le regard.

— N'insiste pas, je ne mangerais pas de viande.

Le Carniste soupira d'air blasé et récupéra son assiette, dévorant un bout de son contenu devant l'air dégoûté du Vegan.

— Meurtrier, marmonna-t-il en retournant à ses courgettes.

Le "mangeur d'animaux morts", pour toute réponse, vanta les mérites de la viande au Syndicaliste assis à sa gauche. Agacé par la gestuelle on ne pouvait plus exagérée de son collègue, le végétarien se pencha en arrière, se cachant derrière la Féministe qui espionnait elle aussi le duo d'hommes entre deux cuillérées.

Le Vegan, lui, les fixa un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que son plat allait refroidir. Les ignorer.

Le vert disparu peu à peu de son assiette de manière machinale, son esprit restant désespérément bloqué sur les rires qu'il entendait tout près de lui. Le genre de rires trop près qui donnent envie de s'exiler loin, très loin.

_**Regarde-moi !**_

Le Carniste et le Syndicaliste se ressemblaient, c'était indéniable, personne ne pouvait le contredire. Même coiffure, plus ou moins même centres d'intérêt, même bêtise, même machisme ancestral, et quand ils parlaient de femmes... Bon sang, quand ils parlaient de femmes !

Ça lui faisait tellement mal au cœur, lorsqu'ils osaient raconter devant lui à quelle point ils appréciaient les poitrines de telle actrice ou telle chanteuse. Ça lui faisait tellement mal au cœur d'imaginer que son alter ego puisse aimer ou détester quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il voulait sentir sa colère en permanence près de lui pour lui tenir chaud, pour lui rappeler qu'il le regardait, pour lui rappeler qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

La simple vue des deux beaufs au mulet discutant avec entrain suffit à faire bouillir le sang dans ses veines et à le plonger dans un sentiment de profonde injustice.

_**Ne t'approche pas de lui, pensa-t-il avec rage, Il est à moi. Je provoque en lui toutes ses émotions les plus fortes et je suis le seul à pouvoir en profiter. C'est mon droit. Pas le tiens.**_

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, le Syndicaliste serrait déjà enterré... Et pas là, à poser sa main sur l'épaule de...

Le Vegan serra les dents, ses dents qui servaient à manger de l'herbe, comme un prédateur.

_**NE LE TOUCHE PAS !**_

Quelque chose en lui fit des bonds, voulu se précipiter sur eux. En paroles ou en actes, il n'en savait fichtre rien... Mais il ressentait comme un droit légitime et unique.

C'était normal qu'ils s'appartiennent.

Et ce crétin de porc de carnivore n'en avait rien à faire.

_**C'est une provocation... Tu me nargues... Je te hais.**_

Des tremblements le parcoururent. Sa rage s'amenuisa quelque peu lorsque son opposé quitta le gréviste pour le rejoindre. Tiens, il n'était plus transparent !

— Dis, tu sais quoi ? Je vais te motiver un peu : Si tu ne manges pas ce morceau de viande... Toi et moi, on couche ensemble.

...

Hein ?

— Qu... Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que... Que... Ces bêtises ? bégaya-t-il sans avoir vraiment pu réaliser quoi que ce soit.

Le Carniste agenouillé près de lui tendit une nouvelle fois l'assiette qu'il déposa dans la sienne vidée de ses légumes.

— Si tu ne manges pas ce gigot d'agneau, toi et moi on passe un petit moment sous la couette...

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, si fortes que le monde devint flou.

— Et en plus, tu es un pervers !

— T'inquiètes pas, ça ne me tente pas non plus. C'est juste pour te dégoûter.

De mieux en mieux. Il jeta un œil au bout de viande. Il ne pouvait pas manger un animal mort ! Et puis, ça ne l'attirait même pas visuellement parlant...

Il revit l'agneau bien vivant et en toute liberté. Non, il ne pouvait pas, il ne pourrait jamais.

Mais, se rappelant des paroles de son alter ego et remarquant le regard que portait derrière eux le Syndicaliste à celui-ci, il se renfrogna. Il n'allait pas refuser si vite ce défi, ou il allait de nouveau se retrouver seul, à les écouter rire bêtement...

— D'accord, céda-t-il finalement d'un ton mal assuré.

Il fit un nouvel essai. Il envisagea même de fermer les yeux, de se boucher le nez, mais rien à faire: il était persuadé qu'il finirait par le vomir.

— Si... Si on fait... Ça maintenant... Tu me laissera tranquille ?

Les yeux du Carniste s'écarquillèrent.

— Mec, tu me prends au sérieux à ce point-là ?

"Mec"... Malgré leurs différents, son camarade carnivore devait bien être la seule personne qu'il connaisse à le traiter de façon si... Ordinaire.

Comme un égal.

Pour toute réponse, le Vegan se leva et lui prit la main devant le regard plus que surpris du Syndicaliste pour le traîner à faire le tour de la table. Un sourire presque conquérant étira dangereusement ses lèvres.

_**Il est à moi...**_

* * *

><p>— WHAT DOES THE FOX SAYS ? Po po po po po po po !<p>

La voix du Prof éraillée par l'alcool se joignit à celle de Maître Panda lui demandant pour la quatrième fois avec une admirable patience s'il voulait bien arrêter de danser sur la table.

Pendant ce temps, le Vegan tirait toujours le Carniste marche après marche.

— Ta chambre ou la mienne ? demanda-t-il rapidement au détour d'un couloir.

La réponse mit tant de temps à venir qu'il prit la décision lui-même.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, allant cogner violemment le mur.

Il poussa son alter ego mangeur de viande dans la chambre et fit demi-tour.

— Je reviens.

Un courant électrique le parcourut. L'envie. Partout dans son corps. Il avait tellement envie qu'il agissait sans même penser aux conséquences. Il s'introduisit dans cette pièce dont il ne s'approcherait d'ordinaire pour rien au monde. Il fouilla un tiroir, trouva ce qu'il cherchait, le glissa dans sa poche et revint sur ses pas. Il se glissa par l'ouverture qu'il avait laissée derrière lui, se confrontant de nouveau au Carniste.

— Attends une minute ! s'exclama celui-ci qui semblait enfin se réveiller. Tu es sérieux ?

Il regarda d'un air à la fois apeuré et inquiet son camarade Vegan refermer la porte à double tour et chercher des yeux l'ordre dans lequel se retiraient ses vêtements.

— J'ai donné ma parole. On a fait un pari, j'ai perdu, tu vas avoir ce que tu veux. Mais dépêches-toi qu'on en finisse.

Faux. C'était faux. Cette phrase transpirait le mensonge. Et il le sentait lui-même, au ton de sa propre voix, que les choses allait plutôt dans l'autre sens.

Que c'était lui qui le voulait. Désespérément. Parce que... _**"Il est à moi..."**_

Le Carniste le fixa, immobile contre la porte fermée, comme s'il cherchait à sonder son âme, ses pensées... Et peut-être son cœur.

Être le centre de son attention, le végétarien adorait ça. Il adorait cette sensation d'être au centre de son univers. Cette sensation d'être... vivant.

— Par contre, reprit-il en collant son corps contre celui de son camarade, on ne s'embrasse pas.

Son alter ego déglutit, ne baissant pas les yeux malgré le fait que leurs deux paires soient si proches.

— Pourquoi ?

Ce murmure dans l'ombre, à l'abri des regards... Lui aussi avait envie, il le voyait bien. Leur respiration s'était accélérée, et il était prêt à parier que la même chaleur grimpait du côté de son acolyte.

Alors, n'y tenant plus, il l'entraîna sur le lit, le tirant encore par la main jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent assis l'un en face de l'autre. Une fois encore, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et le Vegan se pencha en avant pour murmurer contre ses lèvres:

— Parce qu'on ne s'aime pas.

... Avant de reculer pour retirer son t-shirt, le faisant passer par-dessus sa tête et le jetant dans un coin sans même y faire attention.

Malgré son impatience, il se força à être doux, à être lent.

Pour se faire désirer.

Il sentit ses joues rosir à cette pensée mais se reprit bien vite. C'était sa seule chance. Sa seule chance d'exister à ce point dans le regard de l'autre, sa seule chance de lui prouver à quel point il le haïssait.

Alors il reprit son petit manège, commençant à faire glisser son jean le long de ses jambes tout en surveillant entre ses mèches de cheveux la réaction du Carniste, qui s'était figé les yeux écarquillés et encore plus rouge que lui.

Pourtant, d'ordinaire, c'était plutôt lui le gêné, le complexé, celui que tout le monde appelait la fiotte. À croire que la perspective de coucher avec son ennemi le rendait au moins aussi fougueux que sa jalousie.

Ignorant l'immobilité de son camarade, le Vegan se pencha encore, calant sa tête contre son épaule afin que ses mains puissent s'attaquer aux nœuds du tablier noir.

Serrés.

Les nœuds étaient serrés, les cordelettes entremêlés. Comme leurs convictions. Mais il faudrait les délier, il faudrait s'en libérer pour avancer.

Son camarade mangeur d'animaux morts se réveilla. Bientôt, de douces caresses un peu timides se firent sentir sur sa nuque puis le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Le végétarien frissonna, juste au moment où les ficelles tombèrent chacune de leur côté. Le Carniste se débarrassa du vêtement, puis du t-shirt blanc en dessous de celui-ci.

Tous deux, à demi-nu, reprirent leur position face à face, le regard fixé sur le corps de l'autre. Après quelques secondes à peine, le mangeur de viande rougit encore.

— Tu es... Euh...

— Oui oui, je sais, je suis très maigre. Pas comme toi.

Il secoua la tête.

— Non, non ! Tu es... Beau.

Le cœur du végétarien cogna de plus belle, même si celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules en détournant les yeux du torse devant lui. Certes, c'était loin d'être un Apollon, mais...

— Tu n'es pas trop mal non plus...

Et puis, le Vegan s'infligea une monumentale claque intérieure. Non seulement c'était ridicule de parler de leurs corps comme s'ils s'aimaient, mais en plus, il était en train de perdre toute la maîtrise qu'il exerçait un instant plus tôt ! Il se remettait à agir comme une fiotte !

Frustré, il reprit son déshabillage de la façon la plus assurée possible, jubilant secrètement en remarquant comme son camarade ne le lâchait plus des yeux.

_**"Regarde-moi ! "**_

Il envoya son pantalon valser et jeta un œil à celui encore en face de lui.

— Tu ne l'enlèves pas ?

— Hein ?... Ah, si...

Le Carniste le baissa à son tour d'un geste bien plus pressé et le jeta de même. Aussitôt, le Vegan s'approcha pour laisser courir des doigts sur sa peau, d'abord sur son torse, puis sur ses hanches, arrachant à son alter ego un gémissement étouffé.

Cela lui ressemblait si peu. Toute cette frénésie, toute cette audace...

... Et en même temps, il sentait en lui se rebeller le petit Vegan complexé, opprimé, rabaissé par toute l'aisance et l'image même de son contraire.

En faisant ses caresses, en posant ses mains sur lui, il se sentait si fort. Si fort qu'il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

**_"Il est à moi..."_**

Une main remonta, frôlant la peau brulante qui frissonna sous son passage, et alla se perdre dans les mèches blondes. Les doigts y glissèrent puis, rythmés par un coup de bassin, s'y mêlèrent sauvagement. Un gémissement le fit sourire. Il cédait, se laissait faire. Il l'acceptait comme le plus fort.

Une main vint se poser presque timidement sur sa joue. Ses yeux, qu'il avait fermés au contact de leurs sous-vêtements, s'ouvrirent pour rencontrer leurs jumeaux. Pourtant, contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, les yeux bruns n'étaient pas noyés dans les siens. Mais dans la courbe de ses lèvres. Les iris dilatés par le désir les fixait, et cette constatation provoqua en lui un petit frisson où se mêlaient incompréhension et inquiétante envie.

Ils ne s'aimaient pas. Et c'étaient les amoureux qui s'embrassaient. Pas eux. Eux se haïssaient. De tout leur cœur et leur corps, certes, mais ils se haïssaient. Alors pourquoi ?

Gêné par l'attitude du Carniste qui commençait inconsciemment à s'approcher, il appuya brusquement sur les épaules de celui-ci pour le faire basculer. À califourchon sur son alter ego, il replaça bien vite des doigts dans sa tignasse et, comme une vengeance, les autres passèrent sans hésitation la frontière de l'élastique du sous-vêtement.

Le cri fut si puissant et soudain que la main du mangeur de viande arriva trop tard pour le retenir. Le cri était sorti tout naturellement, sans artifice.

Enfin ! Enfin ses yeux dans les siens tandis qu'il explorait à l'aveuglette la seule partie encore couverte de tissus de son anatomie. Ainsi liés par le regard, il remarqua et ressentit avec lui le moindre frisson, le moindre pic de plaisir qu'il vit s'allumer aux fond de ses yeux. Avec un sourire suggestif, sa main finit par quitter le caleçon de son opposé pour faire lentement glisser le sien le long de ses cuisses.

Tâcher de conserver un air assuré, masquer sa gêne qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez face à cet odieux geste bien trop déplacé pour venir du sage petit Vegan.

Son alter ego posa en effet son regard sur son entre-jambe pour ne plus l'en détacher. Son visage rouge, ses yeux brillants...

_**"Je provoque en lui toutes ses émotions les plus fortes et je suis le seul à pouvoir en profiter."**_

Soudain, son corps bascula, sa tête heurta mollement l'oreiller avec pourtant une certaine violence, son monde devint obnubilé par l'image de son contraire qui, au détour d'une caresse, venait de prendre l'avantage.

Non.

Le deuxième sous-vêtement disparut avec maladresse, les doigts de son vis-à-vis le caressèrent à son tour. D'abord timidement autour du nombril, puis plus bas et avec plus de courage. Avec étonnement beaucoup de douceur aussi.

Ses mains sur lui, contre sa peau, ses mains si douces pour celles d'un meurtrier...

Il soupira. Il aimait ça. Il adorait ça.

Mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, pas face à lui. Il ne se laisserait pas dominer. Alors il rassembla ses forces et bondit pour de nouveau l'écraser contre les draps.

À croire que même dans ce genre de situation leur rivalité ne pouvait pas les oublier. À croire que leurs corps, même nus et emmêlés, se battraient jusqu'au bout.

Toujours lutter, chercher à prendre la place du dominant, pour ensuite ne plus savoir quoi en faire et céder.

Encore et encore.

Il planta son regard dans celui surpris du Carniste, puis le laissa descendre le long de son corps pour s'arrêter sur un endroit bien précis.

Il s'immobilisa, juste pour le plaisir d'entendre son alter ego déglutir.

Cacher son appréhension, son manque total d'expérience qui, à ce moment précis, le rappelait à l'ordre, lui faisait se poser mille et une questions. Il les repoussa.

Il tira la langue, la laissa lentement passer sur le sexe gonflé. Un gémissement se changeant en cri l'encouragea à poursuivre. Il réitéra l'expérience, savourant la peau qui réagissait pour lui. La respiration haletante de son partenaire l'accéléra lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur l'extrémité de la virilité tendue.

— A... Attends, attends...

Le corps sous le siens se redressa, s'assit, des doigts caressèrent ses cheveux gris avec douceur. Le végétarien expira contre la peau à quelques millimètres de sa bouche, un gémissement répondit. Il fit languir un moment son partenaire. Après un long silence uniquement brisé par leurs respirations haletantes, il repositionna ses lèvres avec soin avant de les faire glisser. Le goût qu'il sentit en bouche le surpris, il n'en montra rien. Quelques mouvements et il s'y habitua, puis, surprenamment, l'apprécia.

— Tu... Hum...

La tentative de prise de parole de son compagnon l'interpella, il leva les yeux pour croiser son regard mi-clos.

— Tu... Tu aurais le droit... D'avaler ? demanda-t-il en rougissant encore davantage.

Le Vegan fronça un moment les sourcils avant de comprendre l'allusion à son régime alimentaire uniquement composé de végétaux. Avec un sourire mesquin il se redressa pour être à son niveau, la main toujours serrée autour de l'érection de son vis-à-vis, lui arrachant par la même occasion un petit cri étouffé.

— Le Veganisme est une philosophie de vie condamnant toute cruauté ou exploitation.

Sentant sa nature se réveiller au fil de ces mots, il acheva rapidement tout en rapprocha son visage du sien.

— Est-ce que je te fais du mal ?

— Je... Je ne sais pas... Enfin... Je n'arrive pas à savoir...

L'attente. Elle résumait à elle seule l'expression du Carniste.

— S... S'il te plaît ! Fais quelque chose ! finit-il par marmonner avec un petit mouvement de bassin, visiblement à la fois très gêné et tellement impatient.

Avec un petit sourire, le Vegan se dit que cela serait amusant de justement le faire patienter un peu. De faire les choses lentement. Si lentement qu'il aurait tout le temps de comprendre à quel point il le voulait. Pour gagner plus de ce précieux temps où il devenait le centre du monde. Lui, le petit Vegan.

Il ne fit ni ne dit donc rien un bref instant, lorsque pour la seconde fois sa tête heurta l'oreiller.

Surprise.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réaliser quoi que ce soit, une main enserra son érection devenue douloureuse depuis un moment. Son corps réagit dès le premier frôlement, fut parcouru d'une vague de plaisir. Ses membres se crispèrent, son esprit lutta un moment.

Lutter, encore, toujours.

Et puis, au fil des douces caresses, il finit par céder. Un gémissement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, il ferma les yeux.

Fort, si fort.

Parce qu'il sentait les étoiles apparaître au fond de ses prunelles.

Ne faisant même plus attention aux sons qu'il laissait passer, il ondula contre les doigts du Carniste qui gémit un peu à son tour, appréciant visiblement toute cette indécence qu'il avait en lui.

Les mouvements qu'il lui procura en retour accélèrent encore son rythme cardiaque.

Ça montait. Le plaisir montait en lui de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus aiguë. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Réalisant qu'il atteignait le pic, il amorça un geste pour s'éloigner de son partenaire.

Celui-ci, surpris, ne comprit rien jusqu'à ce que le Vegan, essoufflé, les yeux toujours fermés, murmure dans le noir :

— Le... préservatif.

— Hein ?

— Le... Le préservatif... Celui que je suis allé chercher... Dans la chambre... Du Démon... Dans la poche de mon pantalon... S'il te plaaaîîît...

Après un bref silence nécessaire à la réalisation, il sentit un poids quitter le lit, entendit le remue-ménage de son camarade cherchant le jean en question. Et puis, un soupir, le bruit du déchirement d'un emballage, le poids qui revient sur le matelas près de lui.

Leurs respirations haletantes se mêlèrent.

Il gémit. Il venait de sentir un doigt contre...

— Non !

— Si je ne fais pas ça, tu vas avoir mal...

— Si tu fais ça, je vais... Je veux pas que ça se passe comme ça ! Je te veux tout de suite !

Un gémissement lui répondit.

La base de leur relation, c'était les échanges de mots qui les faisaient réagir l'un l'autre. Cette fois ne faisait pas exception.

Le Carniste céda. Le doigt s'éloigna. Des mains agrippèrent ses hanches pour le maintenir. Quelque chose de plus imposant se présenta à son entrée.

— Je vais te faire mal...

— On a l'habitude, non ?

Puisqu'ils se détestaient.

L'érection de son contraire passa pourtant avec beaucoup de douceur. Centimètre par centimètre.

Le Vegan grimaça.

Ça brûlait. D'abord il trouva cela particulièrement désagréable, se demandant même l'espace d'une seconde s'il n'avait pas fait une monumentale erreur,...

Et puis...

— Je suis désolé...

— Continue !

Son corps se mit à bouger à son tour. La douleur s'atténuait, passant de supportable à source d'extase. Son esprit hurlait "Encore"... Ou peut-être n'était-ce pas seulement intérieur.

C'était bon.

Les mouvements se firent plus rapides, plus poussés, plus osés, accompagnés du si bon détail des doigts voyageant sur ses hanches frémissantes. Emporté par toute la force qu'il se découvrait dans la voix de son vis-à-vis, le mangeur de viande profita d'un premier mouvement particulièrement brusque et calculé pour se jeter sur son cou, en aspirant et mordillant la peau pour y laisser une marque, un signe, une trace. Comme à défaut de pouvoir y graver son nom au fer.

— À moi...

— Oui...

Réponse ou gémissement de contentement, difficile à dire. Peut-être les deux.

...

Ça montait.

Le plaisir montait en lui de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus aigüe.

Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Ses paupières se serrèrent plus fort encore.

Et puis tout s'arrêta. Les mouvements cessèrent, les caresses également.

Il essaya de bouger, les mains le maintinrent en place.

Il en avait besoin ! Là ! Tout de suite ! Maintenant ! Il voulait... Il voulait !

— Pitié...

Son supplice resta sans réponse un moment. Et puis, il sentit le souffle toujours aussi erratique de son alter ego tout contre son visage. Il sentit ses lunettes le quitter, les entendit vaguement être posées sur la table de chevet.

— Ouvre les yeux.

_**"Regarde-moi. "**_

Le Vegan déglutit.

La honte et le plaisir se mêlaient, et il en avait tellement envie, de ce tout petit mouvement restant pour atteindre le pic.

Alors, rougissant encore davantage, il ouvrit lentement, très lentement ses paupières.

Et les étoiles s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Ses yeux qu'il savait brillants de désir.

Face à eux, ceux du Carniste qui ne l'étaient pas moins.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais beau ?

Le Vegan sentit ses joues chauffer encore. Avec ses yeux, cela devait lui donner un côté fragile sans doute très mignon bien qu'un peu cliché.

— T'es beau aussi.

Oui, il l'admettait, la vision de son opposé sourire rêveur aux lèvres et yeux admirateurs pleins d'envie le rendait tout à fait attirant.

Leurs regards se mêlèrent et une nouvelle série d'aller-retour débuta. D'abord douce et enfin plus rapide.

Le plaisir grimpa encore jusqu'à ce qu'un coup touche la prostate, lui coupant le souffle déjà bien irrégulier. Une larme unique lui échappa et roula le long de sa joue. Il sentit son alter se répandre dans le préservatif et une main lui faire quelques maladroites caresses pour lui permettre de faire de même entre ses doigts.

Le Vegan ferma les paupières, souffla profondément, très profondément

Ça avait été fort. Si fort.

Le souffle face à lui s'approcha encore de son visage, il rouvrit ses yeux et, pour la seconde fois, découvrit ceux du Carniste planté sur ses lèvres.

Ils ne s'aimaient pas. Et c'étaient les amoureux qui s'embrassaient. Pas eux. Eux se haïssaient. De tout leur cœur et leur corps, certes, mais ils se haïssaient. Alors pourquoi ?

Et pourtant leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent. Il fallait prendre une décision. Les paupières se refermèrent encore. Il se laissa faire.

Il attendit.

Mais la condition qu'il avait imposé résonna alors dans leurs deux esprits. "On ne s'embrasse pas".

Alors la paire de lèvres se posa sur son front brûlant, là où collaient quelques cheveux argentés trempés de sueur.

Le Vegan soupira.

Ils étaient là tous les deux, nus dans l'obscurité, l'un encore en l'autre, respirant l'odeur qui n'était pas la leur avec une sorte de plaisir coupable. Violents et doux à la fois.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Encore.

Rassemblant une dernière fois le peu de force qui lui restait, il roula sur le côté, domina une nouvelle fois la situation et le Carniste qui le regarda avec un mélange de surprise et d'admiration presque divine.

Si seulement il savait comme c'était réciproque à l'heure actuelle...

Est-ce qu'ils se détestaient ? Il en était de moins en moins certains.

Il le fixa un moment, détaillant le moindre détail de ses iris.

Sa mâchoire se serra.

— Je te hais.

Il fondit sur ses lèvres, les colla brièvement aux siennes, s'en éloigna rapidement sans même laisser le temps à son contraire de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Cela fait, il le regarda encore brièvement et soupira.

Et en même temps...

— Je t'aime.

Il déposa ses lèvres une seconde fois sur ses jumelles, les savourèrent cette fois. Les goûtant comme un fruit interdit.

Très vite, ses coups de langues répétitifs sur les lèvres sèches réveillèrent le Carniste qui les entrouvrit.

Et ce fut le chaos.

Plus rien ne tint debout. Plus rien n'avait de sens. Leurs langues qui d'ordinaire se battaient à coups de piques assassines se mirent à danser avec passion, oubliant tous des aliments qu'elles secouaient quotidiennement.

Pendant un instant, rien qu'un instant, elles se complétèrent. Ils devinrent omnivores.

Leurs langues tournèrent longtemps, leurs mains s'agrippèrent.

Cela dura un moment sans un mot, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent pour respirer, leurs bouches à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, et que le Carniste murmure enfin dans un écho parfait les mots sincères qui ne devaient pas être si récents de son côté:

— Je t'aime aussi.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent encore, ne voulaient plus se séparer tant le goût si particulier, si unique de leur union leur manquait, devenait vital à chaque coup de langue supplémentaire.

Est-ce qu'ils s'aimaient ? Est-ce qu'ils se détestaient ?

Les deux, en fait. Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas fonctionner sans être ensemble.

_**"Il est à moi..."**_

Le Carniste se retira avec lenteur de son corps et jeta négligemment le préservatif. Le Vegan se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Tous les deux allongés sur le dos, se fixant du coin de l'œil.

Détaillant tout du visage de l'autre, de son corps à découvert.

Le Vegan hésita longuement à s'approcher de lui, mais un bras autour de ses épaules ne lui laissa le choix. Attiré, il se laissa faire et, agréablement surpris par la chaleur émanant du corps de son opposé, s'y blottit tête contre son épaule sans se laisser le temps de réfléchir, de regretter.

C'était bon.

Sourire aux lèvres, il ferma les yeux, inconscient que son camarade serrait également contre lui son T-shirt vert et écru aux odeurs de fruits.

...

Il aimait le détester, il détestait l'aimer.

Car oui, ils avaient appris à s'aimer.

En se faisant la haine.


End file.
